The Bet
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Supergirl and Batgirl can't decide whose boyfriend is better in bed, so they come up with a special and fun way to decide, once and for all. Supergirl x Nightwing. Batgirl x Jimmy Olsen. Smut. Lemon. A little bit of love.


"Honestly Kara, you wouldn't believe Dick." Barbara said a little dreamily, lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling with her phone to her ear. "He can just be so over the top sometimes. I mean dinner reservations would've been nice enough but he had to go and plan some big thing along the lake."

"I never pictured Dick as the romantic type." Kara replied, in a similar position as Barbara, except with her phone lying on her drawer on speaker.

"He usually isn't but sometimes he can just..." Barbara sighed, contently. "And afterwards, oh god, I'm getting turned on just thinking about the things he did to me."

"Babs, I swear, if you start masturbating on the phone-"

"Oh Dick, mmm. Right there. Faster. Faster."

"Aaaaand I'm hanging up now."

Barbara laughed, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. You know I wouldn't do that. But seriously, sometimes he can just be so perfect."

"Uh huh." Kara mumbled plainly. "Anyway, if you're done fawning over him, I've got my own perfect boy to talk about. I mean, sure Dick is nice, I guess. But Jimmy can just be the sweetest-"

"Wait, Jimmy?" Barbara stopped her curiously. "As in, Jimmy Olsen, Jimmy? The one the works at the Daily Planet?"

"Yes, that Jimmy." Kara said straightforwardly. "Now, if you would let me-"

Before Kara could finish, Barbara started laughing, getting Kara to make an annoyed face, even if she couldn't see it.

"What's so funny?"

"Jimmy? He's...Jimmy. Were you seriously just about to compare him to Richard?"

"Yeah, I was. I mean sure, even I can admit that he's not the tallest or brightest or most independent...or the hottest," She muttered the last bit. "But he is the most loving, sweet and caring guy ever. And you should see the things he does to me in bed."

"Look Kara, Jimmy is sweet but I doubt-"

"Oh Jimmy. Oh yes. Just like that Jimmy. Don't stop. Don't stop."

"Haha." Barbara said dryly. It was Kara's turn to laugh. "As I was saying. There is no way that Jimmy is better than Dick when it comes to sex, let alone anything else."

"Oh yeah? You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Wanna bet?" Kara said, thinking of the idea the moment she said it.

"Um...what?"

"If you're so sure that Dick is better than Jimmy, why don't we test it. I already know how good Jimmy is and you already know how good Dick is. Even though I'm already certain that Jimmy is better, the only way to make sure is to sample the other."

"Are you only suggesting this so that you can screw my boyfriend?"

"Are you only questioning me because you're worried that I'm right?"

Both girls were silent for the next few seconds before Barbara sighed. "Fine, we'll do it. But there have to be a few rules."

"Makes sense."

"Rule 1. We have to tell them about it before hand. I know that at least Dick wouldn't have sex with anyone else unless he knew that I was okay with it. Rule 2. You have to wear a red sun radiation necklace. You can't cheat and just say that you didn't feel anything because your skin is stronger than steel."

"Since when was there a red sun radiation nec-"

"Don't be coy. I know that you use one when you're with Jimmy. It keeps disappearing from the batcave." Barbara smiled as she heard Kara grumble something under her breath. Shame that she wasn't the one with super hearing.

"Rule 3. We have to do it in our costumes." Kara added.

"Why?"

"Because it'll be more fun that way." She said simply. "Alright, that settles that. Oh and Barbara, the only way that Dick will be better than Jimmy, will be that he'll have a much better orgasm when I'm through with him."

Barbara burst out laughing again. "Please, as if you could-"

"Oh Supergirl. Oh yeah. You're so much better than Babs. Oh Supergirl, I'm gonna-"

Barbara's laugh turned into a groan as she hung up and dropped her phone. She sighed heavily as she looked over at the picture of Dick she had on her bedside drawer. She bit her lip lightly. He was all the way in Blüdhaven right now, so she couldn't meet up for some late night fun with him right now.

She picked up her phone again and dialed a number before waiting for someone to pick up. "Hey Dick...Nothing, just lying around. I have to tell you something...No, nothing important. It can wait...So, what are you wearing?"

Meanwhile Kara was already out of her window flying her way all the way over to Jimmy's apartment with a small smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Supergirl flew over Blüdhaven, looking for any crime, listening for any cries for help, keeping an eye out for...for the costumed vigilante jumping across rooftops right below her. Bingo. She flew down towards him and called out to him when she was close enough, biting her lip a little from what was about to happen.

"Hey Nightwing! Up here!" She called.

Nightwing stopped in his tracks just as he was about to make a jump to a nearby building and turned to look up, waving when he saw Supergirl.

"I was beginning to think that I would never find you." She said as she slowly descended in front of him.

"Well that's a lie." He said with a confident smile. "That x-ray vision and telescopic vision must be so useless." He added sarcastically. "Anyway, Barbara mentioned that you would be dropping by."

"Did she now?" A small smirk came to Supergirl's lips. "And what did she say?"

"She said something about me having to prove something to you for her."

"Did she tell you what it was?" Supergirl looked Nightwing up and down as she walked towards him. She loved Jimmy, there was no doubt about that but looking at Nightwing's toned physique covered up by that skin tight outfit had her heating up a little when considering what he was going to do.

"She might have." Nightwing said, with his own smirk now, pulling out the radiation necklace from his glove. "But I'm just wondering whether you both will be totally okay with this, I mean-"

"You don't have to worry about that at all." She said coyly, taking the necklace and putting it on, feeling weaker as her powers and strength left her body. "This was our idea, remember? Besides, she's getting to go screw Jimmy so it's even." She reached out and started rubbing Nightwing on his crotch with her hand.

"Wait? Jimmy? As in, the Daily Planet, Jimmy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. It's just...wow. Okay. Jimmy? Really?"

"Yes, Jimmy. Honestly, what is everyone's problem with him?" She took her hand back and crossed her arms, looking at him annoyed.

"Well nothing." Nightwing shrugged. "It's just that this is going to be easier than I thought."

Supergirl was about to retort when she suddenly felt Nightwing's arm around her waist and him pulling her up against his body. She unintentionally let out a small squeal when that happened, causing Nighwing to chuckle a little. The next thing she felt was his lips along her neck, peppering it with kisses as his other hand trailed down her waist, past her skirt and onto her thigh. This was...surprising. Jimmy was never one to be assertive or dominant when it came to this. Feeling herself get held up against this strong, muscular, toned body had Supergirl's own body heating up. So much so that she felt her hands roaming along Nightwing's arms and body, just to feel how he was.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt those lips of his continue to ravish her neck, quickly and possessively. His hand moved up her skirt and trailed along her yellow lace panties which made her legs shiver.

"I always wondered why you wore a skirt for your outfit, even though you fly around everywhere." Nightwing whispered into her ear, nipping her in the neck and making her gasp. "You're just a much naughtier girl than everyone thinks you are, aren't you?"

Dirty talking. That was also something that Supergirl was not accustomed to from Jimmy. It was usually about how beautiful she was or she meant everything to him, not how naughty she was. But she knew that she was liking this new treatment, for this was the first time that she felt her panties start moistening tonight.

"Babs told me this was your idea as well." He whispered as he pulled down her panties and let them hit the rooftop. Just then, a small cool breeze went by and lifted up her skirt while hitting her moist pussy with a sheer coldness that made her legs shake again. "Are you sure that this is to prove who's better in bed?" Nightwing's dirty talk continued as his finger slipped into Supergirl's tight canal and had her biting her lip from the teasing. She was never teased like this. "I think it's just because you wanted me to fuck you." Another finger slipped inside of her slowly but his fingering was so slow. It was killing her. She just wanted him to pump into her now. "Is that it? You wanted me to fuck you like the bad little girl you are?"

"N-no." She muttered, shaking her head in response. It was all she could muster. She was too focused on those fingers that were teasing her.

"Hmm, I don't think that I can believe you but we'll see." Nightwing whispered before plunging a third finger into her and finally giving her what she wanted.

"Yes!" Supergirl moaned in triumph as her pussy finally got pleased. She loved the feeling of the three fingers continuously pumping up into her rapidly and viciously. Her hips rocked and grinded against his hand as she was finger-fucked hard and fast, still feeling his lips on her, even sometimes treating the small bruise that he created.

"Mmm, you're so wet Kara. You love this don't you? You're gonna cum all over my hand. You're gonna cum like the naughty girl you are." Nightwing's dirty talking just intensified the feelings that Supergirl was having that much more. Just the way he said it. Like her cumming because of him was a fact and she knew that it was.

Her pussy kept drawing his gloved fingers back in as she moaned out. Soon she wouldn't be able to trust her shaky legs. She felt her orgasm finally getting close as she trembled in front of him, the fingering only getting faster and more frantic as she gripped his powerful shoulders tightly to keep herself steady.

"That's it. Cum for me. You dirty little girl you, cum all over my hand." When Nightwing's thumb found Supergirl's clit, she lost it. She moaned out while her body arched towards the lean body in front of her and her orgasm came in waves. He didn't let up as her pussy continuously gripped his fingers and finger-fucked her all throughout her orgasm until she finally came down.

She couldn't help but giggle a bit when her orgasm finished, and looked up at the masked ex-sidekick, suddenly looking so much sexier now.

"Hands and knees." He said, getting a confused look from Supergirl.

"Excuse me?" She muttered.

"Hands and knees. On them. Now." He ordered her again. Supergirl couldn't explain it but she felt herself just get that much wetter and hotter when he said that. She wasn't the type to take orders. Headstrong, determined, arrogant, she knew what she was like. But right now, taking orders just turned her on so much. Maybe because she hadn't done it before or maybe because when it comes to having sex, taking orders is a different thing entirely but whatever it was, Supergirl found herself turned around and on the rooftop on her hands and knees, waiting for him obediently.

Supergirl waited and waited, only getting wetter and wetter from having to wait in anticipation. Then she finally felt a long, hard, throbbing cock rub along her ass crack while two hands parted her cheeks.

"Oh god." Supergirl muttered under her breath.

"You want it in here, dirty girl." Nightwing said, it wasn't a question. And he was right. Jimmy had always been too afraid that he would hurt Kara if they did anal and neither of them suggested that she take the red sun radiation necklace off because Jimmy would be the hurt one in that case and would probably never make love ever again. She was always curious about it and wanted to try it out and now it was finally about to happen.

"Yes, I want it." Supergirl said, admittedly a little nervous about it.

"Who wants it?" Nightwing teased, pressing his head against her puckered asshole, making her whole body tingle and shiver.

"I want it." She said a little louder.

"Who wants it." He asked again as she finally caught on.

"The naughty little girl wants it. She wants your cock to fuck her tight little ass." Supergirl felt so dirty and hot saying that. She loved it.

Nightwing smirked and began sheathing himself inside her ass. Her hole stretched out wider than she thought as she let out a long and low moan while her ass slowly got filled. He managed to get himself all the way inside her and Supergirl couldn't help but curl her fingers at the pain that she was feeling. But nonetheless, with the way his cock was coated with her juices it went in much easier than it could have and she did feel some pleasure as he was sliding inside of her. She didn't yet know whether or not this was going to cause more pain than pleasure or more pleasure than pain but she did know that Nightwing was definitely bigger than Jimmy. Both in girth and length.

Another moan left her lips when she felt him finally move once she'd adjusted and he moved slowly, gently pulling himself out and pushing himself back in her tight hole. She couldn't help but clench her ass, making it even tighter as he began to speed up.

"Faster." She moaned, finally feeling comfortable. "Fuck me like the bad girl I am. Fill my tight ass with your cock." Nightwing obliged and with his hands on her hips began pumping into her. The pain was there but the pleasure was overwhelming. It felt sooooo good. The way her ass was being stretched out just had her moaning for more. Her toes were curling with pleasure now as Nightwing's thighs hit her ass again and again and her breasts were swaying back and forth along with his thrusts. With one hand on her hip, he reached around and started rubbing her clit again, sending the waves of pleasure through her at a stronger rate.

"You like that Kara? You like me fucking you and making you cum again?" Nightwing teased.

"Fuck yes, I love it. Fuck me Dick. Oh god, make me cum. I wanna cum all over you." Supergirl moaned. She didn't even know the words that were coming out of her mouth, she just knew that she loved saying them. Nightwing moved his hand from her clit and reached up, slipping his hand underneath her shirt and grabbing one of her breasts, groping it. She whined at the loss of feeling coming from her nub and used her own hand to start fingering herself while rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Fuck me, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Supergirl moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure, allowing her second orgasm to take over her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came. And she came hard, the orgasm only going on for even longer because Nightwing didn't stop pounding into her asshole till she stopped shaking.

Supergirl turned around and looked at Nightwing. Well, she looked at his impressive cock. Definitely bigger than Jimmy's. He was around 6 inches. Nightwing looked to be about 8.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Supergirl looked up at Nightwing when he asked that and saw the smirk on his face. She couldn't help but smirk herself before getting on her knees and stroking his throbbing hard-on, seeing the pre-cum seep out of the knob. She licked the tip of his cock, tasting some of the pre-cum before taking his cock in her mouth and sucking it with renowned vigor. She was much sloppier and messier than she ever was with Jimmy, her spit getting all over it, some of it dribbling down her chin and even landing on her breasts, making loud slurping sounds along with her moans as she took it further and further past her lips.

It wasn't long till Nightwing pulled his cock out of her mouth and starting jerking himself off. Suddenly, a string of cum shot out onto Supergirl's face and she gasped as another burst of cum flew at her. Her gasp turned into a giggle as rope after rope of semen found its way onto her face and spit covered chin, with a few spurts landing on her heavy breasts.

She just looked up at Nightwing with a seductive face and wiped a bit of cum from her breasts and licked her finger clean. She continued to wipe off and swallow every last bit of cum that landed on her before putting her top and panties back on while Nightwing put on his tights.

"Well," He said, "Did Babs win?"

Supergirl took off the necklace and handed it back to him with a wink. "I'll let her tell you when she finds out." She said, feeling her powers coming back to her before ascending and flying off into the night sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batgirl waited in darkness in the supply closet in the Daily Planet. Kara should've told Jimmy to be in here five minutes ago and she was starting to get annoyed.

"Well this is no way to turn a girl on." Batgirl muttered to herself just before the door finally opened and the light came on. She had her arms crossed and her hip to the side as she impatiently watched Jimmy close the door behind him.

"Um, uh...sorry I'm late...I just...I kind of didn't think that this was a real thing. I thought that Kara might've been kidding." Jimmy said nervously, unable to stop his gaze from trailing Batgirl's body in her skintight suit, which she clearly noticed.

She looked him up and down and couldn't help but smirk at how nervous he was. Kara was right. Jimmy was pretty cute. Even in the looks department.

"Well, I can't say that I'm happy about your lateness, but you should be able to make it up to me." Batgirl said sultrily as she trailed her finger down Jimmy's shirt and into his belt before pulling him towards her.

He gulped. "Um...uh...I just...does Kara really want me to do this? I mean, you're pretty and beautiful and gorgeous and everything but...I still love Kara and I just don't know if-"

"You talk too much Jimmy." Batgirl said simply. "Trust me, this was her idea. Now, let me help you forget about her for the next couple of minutes." She started to undo his belt when Jimmy stopped her, grabbing her wrists and taking them away. Wow, he wasn't even going to go through with it. Kara picked a loyal one, Batgirl would say that.

"Sorry, I just thought that I was supposed to be making you feel good. So, I just figured that I should be the one who...you know." Jimmy muttered adorably. Batgirl couldn't help but smile at him as she lowered her hands and unclipped her utility belt before dropping it on the floor.

"Whatever you say, sweetie." Batgirl found herself teasing as she pushed down her tights and slipped out of them along with her boots. She kicked them to the side before laying down on the ground, propping herself up on her elbows and smirking at him. She beckoned him teasingly with one finger as she watched his eyes trail along her tantalizing legs while he gulped again.

"Just uh, just make sure to tell me...anything, I guess. If I'm doing anything wrong or if you like it a certain way or if-"

"Jimmy." Batgirl interrupted. "Less talking. Use that tongue for other things, okay."

Jimmy nodded and lay on his stomach, parting her legs a little and placing his head in between her milky thighs. She heard another gulp and rolled her eyes before feeling a warm and wet tongue run up along her warm and damp slit, sending tingles of anticipation through her body. His hand reached up and stroked her trimmed mons, making Batgirl sigh and bite her lip while he licked along the length of her pussy lips again.

His tongue entered her pussy as her lips parted slightly and it began its journey along her walls, tasting the small amounts of juices that were getting secreted from them. She hummed lightly which turned into a light moan from the feeling, then he started doing something a little strange. His tongue keep moving weirdly, like it was making shapes or whatever. It wasn't until Jimmy got up to G that Batgirl realized that he was making the letters of the alphabet. Batgirl was about to start laughing at the thought that he actually tried that, then he got to the letter M and a moan that was slightly louder than before was forced out of her.

Then she felt it again. M. M. M. He kept moving his tongue in that same pattern and before she knew it, her chest was heaving, her pussy kept clenching every few seconds randomly, she was getting wetter at a much faster rate and her moans refused to cease. She tried to keep herself quiet, they were in the Daily Planet after all but it didn't stop her moans from getting just a little louder while her hand reached down to grab the head of red hair between her legs while she ground her pussy against his mouth, trying to get as much from him as possible.

Batgirl had no choice but to bite her lip when two fingers started rubbing her clit in rapid circles, abusing her nub and making her claw at his hair with both hands now. She felt herself going to cum soon, sweat forming along her body and her core rumbling, signaling her impending release. Just as she was about to be hit with ecstasy, the M pattern from Jimmy's tongue stopped and he continued with the alphabet, leaving Batgirl disappointed and frustrated.

N. O. P. Q. R. S. T. U. V. W...W...W...W.

Batgirl damn near made her lip bleed from the way she was biting. This felt so much better than before and it wasn't long till she was on the verge of cumming again. She came as quietly as she could, her body arching into the air as she almost ripped Jimmy's hair out and gave him a healthy taste of her orgasm fluids.

Batgirl came down from her orgasm gently as she panted heavily and looked down at Jimmy, on his knees now, with an unsure look on his face.

"Um, did you like that?" He asked, and Batgirl surprised that he was genuinely asking but she also felt a little...special.

"You're kidding. That was great Jimmy. But now, I think that there's something else that I have to test you on." Batgirl smirked as she lifted up her leg and rubbed her foot against the bulge in Jimmy's pants.

He gulped again, which Batgirl actually found kind of adorable now and giggled while he undid his belt and removed his pants, along with his boxers. He moved up her fit body, eyeing her soft curves as he did until his eyes were at her smirking face.

"Um, do you want to do it like this?" Jimmy asked, in the adorably nervous tone of his.

Batgirl just had to smile as she gave him a somewhat confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you want to do it like this? With me on top, like missionary? Or do you want to be on top or something? Kara usually likes it when we do doggy style. Not saying that that's what you'll like I'm just saying. Also not that I'm thinking of Kara while we're doing this. I mean, you're gorgeous and honestly I'm really glad that you two had this bet of yours because now I get to do it with another amazing girl, not that I only think about doing it with you but-"

Jimmy was cut off by Batgirl's lips capturing his and locking them into a slow kiss. She couldn't help it. With Dick, it usually began with a hot and heated fight for dominance, with one of them taking control for the duration of the sex session. Batgirl always loved those, no doubt, but just the way Jimmy was acting so caring, so concerned like how he felt didn't matter but just wanted her to feel as good as possible...God it put some weird warm feeling inside of Batgirl and just made her want to kiss him.

She flipped them over quickly, hovering above Jimmy as she broke the kiss before removing her cape and cowl and the top of her batsuit. Jimmy's eyes widened when he saw her remove her mask.

"Oh please, do you even know who I am?" She asked with a smirk and Jimmy shook his head. "Then seeing my face should be no problem. Now, this is how I like it." She took his dick and hovered her wet slit over it before lowering herself on him slowly.

Batgirl hadn't noticed before, but she didn't feel as full as usual, judging Jimmy's dick to clearly not be as big as Dick's but nonetheless, she moaned as she proceeded to bounce up and down on it, showing Jimmy that it was clearly sufficient to give her the pleasure she craved. It was when Jimmy started moving weirdly that Batgirl got thrown off. He wasn't pumping up and down into her but kept his hips in a weird sideways, back to front motion.

She was about to question him when once again, she moaned out louder than usual and that's when Jimmy grabbed her hips and started thrusting up into her. With every bounce and pass and hit Batgirl's g-spot, making her moaning unstoppable as she decided to never question Jimmy's tactics again. She grabbed one of her bouncing breasts in her hands as Jimmy moved one hand and pleasure her throbbing clit again, while she threw her head back in pleasure. She wanted to moan so much louder but knew that she couldn't, less she wanted Lois Lane walking in to see her photographer fucking Batgirl.

No, not just fucking her. Making love to her. At least that's what it felt like for Batgirl. She was still in love with Dick but was making love with Jimmy without any actual love between them. If makes any sense. It didn't to Batgirl but she leaned down and kissed Jimmy in a loving with no actual love way, pressing her body, including her tits up against him while he pumped himself into her.

The feeling of Batgirl against him cause Jimmy to cum deep inside of her pussy, triggering Batgirl's orgasm, making her moan into his mouth with a not-loving passion and cum all over his pulsing cock.

They finished their orgasms and Batgirl placed a kiss on his cheek and stood up, which funnily enough, caused him to blush, despite what they just did.

"So uh...were you satisfied? I mean did Kara win? Because if she didn't then I can try to do better. Not that I really want to have sex with you again, I just...I mean if you don't want to-"

Batgirl kissed his cheek again once she was dressed and moved to the door. "I'll let her tell you when she finds out." She said with a wink, then turned off the light.

Jimmy went and turned the light back on so he could finish getting dressed and Batgirl was nowhere to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, the bet is off?" Barbara asked, lying on her bed with the phone to her ear in her tank top and panties.

"Yeah, I mean it was stupid anyway. Both of out boyfriends are amazing in their own right." Kara replied, changing into her pajamas.

"Yeah, that's true. I mean, even Jimmy has something to offer."

"Hey!" Both Kara and Barbara ended up giggling at that.

"Oh, I have to go. There's a knock on the door. See ya."

"See ya."

Barbara hung up the phone and went out of her room to the door. She opened it to find Dick smiling at her.

"Hey Dick." She said as she planted a quick kiss on his lips and walked over to the couch.

"Hey Babs." He replied, closing the door behind him before sitting down.

Barbara smirked at him and straddled his lap before putting her arms around him and kissing him softly.

"Mmm, tell me you love me Richard." She whispered to a slightly confused Dick.

"Uh, I love you Babs." He said, placing his hands on her waist.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"Barbara, I love you more than anything on this entire earth."

That warm feeling starting bubbling inside of her as she smiled stupidly.

"One more time."

Meanwhile, Kara was pulling Jimmy into her bedroom before pushing him on his back onto the bed and straddling him.

"Mmm, I'm feeling so bad tonight Jimmy." She whispered as she softly ground her panties again Jimmy's growing bulge.

"Um Kara, what are you-"

"I need you to show me how much of a dirty girl I've been." She said, taking his hand moving up along to her ass. "Will you do that for me?"

Jimmy looked at her strangely for a bit before nervously giving her ass a light spank with his hand, coaxing a giggle out of her. "Um, you are...uh...such a...bad...bad girl...aren't you Kara?" Jimmy said, unsurely.

She just bit her lip and nodded. He'd get the hand of it. "I'm such a naughty girl Jimmy. A very naughty girl. Your very very naughty girl."


End file.
